


And I want to Thank You...

by j520j



Series: Don't Starve fics with Music and Illustrations [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Illustrations, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, maxwil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: “… for giving me the best day of my life!”Fluff Wilson/Maxwell fic - with illustration!
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: Don't Starve fics with Music and Illustrations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	And I want to Thank You...

Wilson has a cut on his arm.

That would be no problem, after all he has been hurt in much worse ways in the past. The cut is not even too deep, although it's wide. He only noticed it when he saw that his shirt sleeve was dyed red. It's not hurting or infected, a little more than a scratch.

Even so, the scientist wants to do everything so that Maxwell doesn't see his bruise.

As he awkwardly arranges spider silk around the wound, Wilson soon realizes that he has another. On the leg. But once, he didn't notice when he got hurt. Fortunately, his dark colored trousers don't even make the bruise noticeable.

Kneeling on the floor, he soon feels a drop of icy water fall into the collar of his shirt. He shudders, looking up. Rain! It's starting to rain and he didn't bring an umbrella, as Maxwell had asked him. Oh, the scientist won’t hear the end of it!

He runs towards the camp, but even with hurried steps he can't help but get wet. Soaked. The rain is particularly heavy and Wilson does his best to arrive right at the...

BZZZZ!!!! Lightning strikes nearby and the scientist feels an electrical discharge run through his body. He falls to the ground and gets muddy from head to toe. With the tip of his hair slightly burned and with his clothes dirt, he practically crawls back the camp.

There, Maxwell is standing beside the crock pot with an umbrella in his hands. He looks sadly at its contents, until he turns his head and opens his eyes wide when he sees Wilson.

"It's all right!" the scientist exclaims, before the magician has a chance to say something. “I'm okay, Max! I just stepped into a muddy puddle and then... ”

“You’re soaking!” the tall man exclaims, worried.

“It's just a little water. Besides, it's hot. ”

“Into the tent! Now!"

Accepting his fate, Wilson surrenders to the magician's care. The latter takes a towel and begins to dry the scalp of the scientist, looking with a serious expression at the strands of burnt hair. He doesn't ask questions, because he knows exactly what happened. He's been through that.

“I can dry myself alone. You were doing something in the pot, weren't you? ” the younger man insists, trying to get Maxwell out of the tent.

"Take off your clothes before you catch your death."

“Uh, seriously. I can do this alo— ”

"Higgsbury." his voice is icy. Maxwell only speaks in that tone when he is being deadly serious.

With a long sigh, the scientist begins to undress. He removes the wet vest and shirt, clumsily folding it over his injured arm. But his attempt to hide the wound fails when the magician notices the blood stain and take the clothes off Wilson's arm.

"It's just a scratch!" Wilson says, sulking.

"I'm going to get you a honey poultice." Maxwell says, holding out the towel with a serious expression. "Put on dry clothes, will you?"

The scientist wanted to say that wasting a honey poultice on a glorified scratch like that was stupid. He wanted to say that the next day he won't even remember that he was bruised. But it wouldn't do any good. When Maxwell spoke that way, there was nothing in the world to stop his father hen instinct.

Not that being looked after by the older man was bad. On the contrary. Wilson liked those moments, at least when care had a greater reason to happen, when the scientist broke his arm or even when he almost lost his toes when he left the snow without a thermal stone.

But there was an unpleasant side effect at these times: the spiral of guilt and remorse in which Maxwell was plunged. Any minor setback that happened in their lives, the magician immediately blamed himself to the soul. And Wilson hated that, because if there was one thing that left him devastated, it was seeing his boyfriend sad.

For this reason, the scientist tried to hide the bad moments. He tried to avoid complaining as much as possible so that the magician would not blame himself. But whether they wanted to or not, the two now lived in Constant. And until they found a way to get out of there, each day was a high risk.

The older man returned to the tent with a honey poultice and a plate of food. Wilson was already wearing dry clothes and, without saying anything, decided to use the healing item on himself. He took the offered food with a wide smile.

"Thanks! Smells nice!”

"It's ratattoullie." the magician said, with disappointment in his voice. "Sorry, I didn't get meat to do anything better than..."

"It's delicious!" the scientist chewed the vegetables as if it were a king's feast. "Thanks for the food, love!"

The phrase brings a small smile to Maxwell's face, but it quickly falls apart when he notices the second wound on the scientist's leg. Wilson crosses his legs stubbornly, showing that his lower limbs are in perfect condition, thank you! And that he doesn't need any more care. The magician just shakes his head slightly at that attitude and gets up to look for another honey poultice anyway.

Soon the night comes. The two men are inside the tent. Wilson is lying down and watching the magician seated reading the Codex Umbra. He usually doesn't bother him when Maxwell is studying magic, but it doesn't seem to be the case. If so, the tall man must have reread the same paragraph at least four times.

“Max? What's it?" he leans on his elbows. “It's already late. You’ve read a lot today.”

“Hmm? Oh, I'm not reading anything. I'm just... thinking. ” the man closed the book, holding it firmly in both hands. His expression was one of guilt. “I… I was just thinking that… because of it, I brought hell into the lives of so many people. Including two in particular, one that I loved in the past and one that I love today... and that he needs to suffer so much just to be able to survive... ”

 _Oh no! No, no, no!_ the younger man realizes that the magician is about to enter the spiral of guilt again. No, he will not allow that. Not in his watch.

He gets up, takes the book out of Maxwell's hands, who looks surprised for a moment. Then he leans towards him and kisses him. The older man tries to resist for a second, but soon he melts in the scientist's arms. The two hug and deepen the kiss, while Wilson leads his boyfriend to the bed roll. When they separate they are both panting.

"Thank you!" says the scientist, smiling.

"Uh?" although appreciated, the magician didn't understand. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For giving me the best day of my life!"

"But wh—?" before Maxwell asks more unnecessary questions, the scientist kisses him again. He hopes that gesture will prove to the magician that he is being sincere. One hundred percent sincere.

Wilson hugs the taller man and leans his head against his chest, sighing with joy when he hears the beat of his heart. He straddles a little, lodging his head in the emptiness of the taller man's neck and mutters, smiling:

"Just to be with you make any day the best day of my life."

There is a second of tension before Maxwell's body relaxes again. He gives a sigh that indicates that, although he is not completely convinced that his simple presence makes Wilson's day so happy, he is pleased with the thought.

And the scientist, who is already sure of that, embraces his boyfriend more tightly, wishing that every day of his life would always be like this.


End file.
